Grocery Shopping and Coffee Dates
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Running into old friends is always fun. [naeishi] [non-despair au] [oneshot]


"Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun, what a surprise to be running into you here!"

Makoto Naegi turned to see Kiyotaka Ishimaru waving to him across a busy street. It was winter, and therefore pretty cold, but Naegi still grinned a little to see Ishimaru bundled up in two scarves, a hat, and a coat buttoned up to the top.

He glanced around to make sure that he could make it and darted across the street to join him.

"That was dangerous, Naegi-kun," Ishimaru said. "You should not have just run across like that."

"Sorry," Naegi said. He shivered a little. "What are you up to?"

"I am simply doing the grocery shopping for the week," he said. Naegi noticed with slight amusement that his nose was red.

It was awkward for a few moments, and then Naegi spoke. "Can I tag along?" he asked, and Ishimaru blinked.

"I- ah, of course, Naegi-kun," he said. The two of them headed to the store, Naegi keeping up aimless chatter to fill the silence. Ishimaru, who Naegi had learned was _not _the best at casual conversation, interjected his opinion here and there, but other than that, was mostly silent.

They passed by a coffee shop Naegi frequented and he stopped, tugging on Ishimaru's sleeve. "Could we stop in there?" he asked. "I'll buy."

"I could not let you do that," Ishimaru said. "A man must pay for his own drinks, or he is not a man."

Naegi thought that was kind of weird, but nodded. "Alright," he said. "We'll just each buy our own."

Naegi let Ishimaru go first, which earned him a loud thanks, and studied the menu. He came here often, but maybe he should try something different this time.

No, no, he'd stick with what he usually got.

They ordered and, while waiting for his mocha to be made, Naegi began searching around for a place to sit. Ishimaru's coffee had just been the brewed coffee of the day, twelve ounce, so he already had his, but he was waiting for Naegi all the same.

"Why don't you sit over there at the table in the back?" Naegi suggested, and Ishimaru nodded, heading off through the crowd. He made it to the table intact, thankfully, and Naegi was able to wait for his mocha without worrying too much.

A few moments later, Naegi joined Ishimaru at the table. "Sorry it took so long," he said. Ishimaru grinned that incredibly cheesy yet endearing grin at him.

"Do not worry about it, Naegi-kun," he said. Naegi managed a smile back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Naegi sipping at his mocha and burning his tongue, Ishimaru with the top off of his coffee to wait for it to cool.

"So," Naegi said. "How have you been?"

"Good!" Ishimaru said brightly. "My brother came over yesterday with a gaming console. He is quite good."

"You still hang out with Oowada-kun?" Naegi said. Ishimaru nodded.

"Occasionally," he said. "Although, I haven't seen many other of our school friends. Asahina-kun and I went on a date a few weeks ago, but it… it did not go very well, I am sorry to say."

"Oh," Naegi said. The next thing Ishimaru said caused him to nearly drop his mocha and burn his legs as well as his tongue.

"Is this a date as well, Naegi-kun?"

"U-uh," Naegi said. "Do you want it to be? I don't, er, I don't mind."

"Neither do I," Ishimaru said. It was awkward for a few more seconds.

"Do you want to go do your grocery shopping now?" Naegi said. Ishimaru put the cover back on his coffee and nodded.

"That will be much more efficient," he said, and the two of them headed back out into the cold. Naegi was happy for the coffee to warm his hands – unlike Ishimaru, who had procured a pair of gloves as soon as they'd exited the coffee shop, his hands were bare. Ishimaru was looking at him and frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Naegi wondered.

"Would you like my spare pair of gloves?" he asked. Naegi blinked.

"You have a… sure," he said, and Ishimaru produced another pair from the pocket of his coat. Naegi handed Ishimaru his coffee while he slipped them on. "Thanks."

"You should be more prepared for the cold, Naegi-kun," was all Ishimaru said.

It was silent the rest of the way to the store. Ishimaru did his shopping quickly, and then Naegi walked him home.

"We should do that again sometime," Naegi said. Ishimaru nodded.

"It was very enjoyable," he said. Before he could stop himself, Naegi reached to kiss Ishimaru on the cheek.

Ishimaru's face flushed a dark red and he walked toward his front door faster than Naegi thought possible. Naegi smiled, looking at the house for a while, before turning and heading home.

* * *

**So this is like non-despair AU after high school type of thing? I don't know. It's kind of cute.**

**It was requested by guarren on Tumblr, who wanted a Naeishi! :)**


End file.
